


The Definition Of Not Leaving

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dunno if it will be happy or not, Eventual Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, So much angst, post calamity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Someone let me write angst again





	The Definition Of Not Leaving

Link could almost hear his heart shattering into unidentifiable pieces, and he prayed this was some fever dream from his wounds. Or that he lost to the Calamity and this was his punishment for failing.

 

He stood there next to Zelda, eyes wide, mouth hung open, watching the love of his life say “I do” to someone else from the doorway of the ceremony chamber in the Zora’s Domain. Link couldn't breathe, his chest was getting tighter with every mouthful of air he forced into his lungs. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, and he could barely feel Zelda's hand on his shoulder.

 

The world seemed to zoom into a sharper focus when Kapson ask if anyone was against the union. Link seemed to tense up, ripping the necklace from around his neck. He stared at the blue sapphire as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. It was Sidon's promise to him. His promise to wait for him. The Hylian took a shaky breath, wiped the tears from his face, and pulled away from Zelda to slowly limp towards the altar.

 

Kapson was about to finish his speech when he spotted Link, stopping mid sentence. The chamber had become deathly silent, all eyes on the injured Hylian making his way to the prince and his very soon to be wife. Sidon couldn't say a word, the shock evident on his face. Link was alive?! The prince snapped out of it and rushed down the aisle.

 

“LINK!? H-how- what-” Sidon was quieted by Link's raised hand, the engagement necklace held tightly in his bandaged fist. Sidon's breath hitched in his chest, that look on his beloved’s face….and Link looked so  _ thin  _ and  _ injured _ . What had happened to him? Where had he been?!

 

“I...I hope...She makes you happy….” Link cursed the tremble in his words, in his barely used voice. 

 

Sidon froze. Link...Just spoke. Link could speak?! As the Zora looked his Hylian over, he finally noticed the necklace clenched tightly in Link's fist. Sidon sunk to his knees as he stared, he could feel his heart racing, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“Link...My love…” Sidon's voice was barely above a whisper.

 

If he had the strength, Link would chuck the  _ “promise”  _ right at Sidon's head. But apparently, fighting something like The Calamity and being that close to darkness and pure hatred can leave a person on death's door for six months. How could Sidon say that?! Link knew Zelda sent letters to him on his condition, keeping the prince updated. Even Link wrote when he was coherent enough to write! 

 

So Link settled for dropping the necklace at Sidon's feet. Trying to keep the last shred of dignity he had, Link straightened himself and as quickly as he could, limped away from Sidon. Away from Zelda, ignoring the calls for him to come back. To the stable. He pulled himself into Nagash’s saddle, holding back a cry of pain. He rode away from the Domain, trusting the giant black steed to take him anywhere but here.

 

\------------------

 

Sidon was an apex predator. Top hunter and warrior of his race. Heir to the throne of Zora's Domain. Yet despite these qualities, he found himself cowering under the cold, fury filled gaze of a Hylian female. He honestly had no idea where to hold his gaze. He couldn't seem to get his body to rise from the floor. Link looked so, so heartbroken. Sidon needed to get up, find Link, and fix this mess!

 

But he felt himself rooted to the spot as the girl strode closer, her head held high. She stood in front of the prince, and he could feel her anger vibrating from her entire being. He was about to say something when the sound of a hand slapping his cheek resonated off the chamber walls, a collective gasp following. Sidon stared wide eyed at the girl, and he could swear he saw a golden aura surrounding her.

 

“It’s one thing to ignore  _ my  _ letters. I wouldn't expect someone of your status to respond to the letters of a princess heir to a demolished kingdom.” Zelda's voice rose with every word she spit at Sidon, keeping an air of royalty be damned. “But to ignore the person you  _ promised  _ to  _ marry _ , to  _ break his heart  _ after all he's been through, is INEXCUSABLE!” 

 

Sidon visibly shook when she shouted at him. He didn't- this wasn't- wait, letters? What letters?

 

“That is no way to talk to the Prince!” Muzu stepped forward, seething. Zelda turned her glare to the old Zora.

 

“Link may not remember everything, but I do. I know  _ exactly  _ what that sapphire means to the Zora people. I know  _ exactly  _ why Link couldn't return Mipha’s feelings. I did NOT spend the last six months keeping Link alive to have him destroyed by this sham of a wedding!”

 

Sidon finally rose, still shaking, trying to keep his emotions in check. “Letters...You said you sent letters...I never received them.” He had to stay calm he couldn't lose his head now.

 

Zelda's gaze narrowed more. “Don't play dumb with me  _ Sidon.  _ I know my letters were delivered. The Sheikah would never do anything to harm Link or me.” She searched Sidon's face for any sign that he was joking. Zelda blinked.

 

He wasn't joking.

 

Something didn't seem right….

 

\------------

 

Link wasn't sure when they stopped, but he was glad he strapped himself into the saddle.

 

Nagash stopped under a tree as a storm hit, the rain heavy and the wind cold. They must be in Faron…it still amazed Link how fast the giant horse could travel. He gently slid off the saddle, wincing from his wounds. Some must have reopened, he thought.

 

He watched as Nagash lay under the tree, a sign for Link to lay with the horse. The Hylian got comfy against the black steed, watching the storm rage.

 

_ Sidon…. _

 

He felt tears gathering in his eyes.

 

_ I want Sidon…. _

 

He felt Nagash nibble lightly at his hair, and he broke apart. Link pressed his face against Nagash’s flank and sobbed brokenly. Every memory of being rejected, beaten, harrased, and mocked for his tastes in a partner all came rushing back to him. Sidon had made all that go away, he made Link feel loved and wanted. Made him feel  _ normal. _

 

Link didn't know how he was going to get through this. By the time the rain started to let up, he had cried himself to sleep, Nagash keeping a watchful eye over him.

  
Neither noticed the pair of eyes watching them.


End file.
